


His

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Lafayette are adopted bro, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, George Washington is Alexander's Foster Dad, Hurt!Alexander, M/M, THOMAS JEFFERSON IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH ALEXANDER ITS TOO CUTE, Thomas Jefferson shamelessly loves Alexander Hamilton, Too!!Romantic!!, Worried!Thomas, kinda a 5+1 thing, swearing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: Thomas Jefferson was hopelessly in love with his dearest AlexanderEveryone knew except Alexander.  [Or 5 times everyone knew but Alexander and 1 time Alexander finds out]





	

_**1\. Angelica** _

It was the eldest Schuyler sister that noticed Thomas Jefferson's adoration for her friend Alexander first. Since the two groups have united as one, due to the unexpected announcement of Alexander and Thomas relationship, no one realised how much Thomas Jefferson cared and loved Alexander Hamilton. Everyone believed that they couldn't keep a loving relationship, they  _hated_ each other. Complained about them to their friends, threw harshful words and unnecessary insults. They never had faith in their relationship, it was only going to turn sour and toxic.

But that was when Angelica realised, she was the wittiest out of her sisters, and looked from another point of view. She usually played the peacemaker, alongside Lafayette, which meant trying to get both side of the story of the fight they had. Thomas would always respond with short answers but Alexander always had a rant ready. That's what Alexander was good at, ranting about anything and everything. It annoyed everyone greatly, how a simple answer was turned into a long answer with a powerpoint ready on show. Alexander couldn't help but shut his mouth.

That's how Angelica found out how just Thomas Jefferson was absolutely in love. 

Alexander was on his daily rant of the day, complaining in the College's cafe about how annoying Charles Lee and his friends were. Alexander was standing up, not caring about who was listening or looking, his arms moving around furiously as his friends agreed with everything he said. Although everyone was listening and agreeing to the rant, Angelica's attention was ripped away from Alexander and stared at Thomas.

There sat was a boy who didn't care about anything but the boy who was ranting.

Thomas Jefferson had his chin on his hand, his head tilted to the side as his eyes screamed pure love. No lust or desire just pure love. A look that Angelica wished to be looked at. Angelica watched how Thomas smiled to himself, almost too captivated in his trance that he almost slips out of his supporting hand. Angelica watched how Thomas' eyes wonder around Alexander and she could see him counting things in his mind as his smile grew. Angelica watched, she observed and came to a conclusion. 

Just as everyone was leaving for their respective classes, Angelica grabbed Thomas before he walked off with Alexander to debates class and pulled him to the side. He looked confused as Alexander laughed but waits patiently with James and Aaron. 

"Angelica? How may I help you?" Thomas questions, fixing his coat as he stares at her.

"Thomas, what happened to you?" Angelica asked, Thomas looked both confused and offended, she didn't mean to come off as rude, "I see how you look at him."

Thomas refused to make any eye contact wth the girl, his hands in his pockets as he nervously smiled. Angelica couldn't help herself but tilt her head in amusement as she folded her arms over her chest with a gentle smile plastered on her face. 

"You're in love," She spoke softly, "You're in love with Alexander Hamilton."

Now, Angelica was fully prepared for Thomas to deny because Thomas Jefferson doesn't feel, he doesn't have emotions. Plus, Thomas and Alex have only been dating for six months, it hasn't been that long. But she was surprised, on how Thomas Jefferson slowly nodded as his eyes slowly travelled and made it's way to meet Angelica's eyes.

"Yeah," He spoke just as softly as she did, he lick his lips and sighed with content as a smile replaced his worry expression, "I am, I'm in love with him."

Angelica's heart exploded, why couldn't anyone love her like Thomas loved Alexander, she smiles. Angelica knew, she knew that Thomas didn't mean any harm to Alexander and that she hoped that their relationship last forever. Angelica pulled him into a bone crushing hug, Thomas chuckles and respond back almost immediately. 

"Go, he's waiting."

"Thank you."

Thomas turns around and realised it was only Alexander waiting for him, James and Aaron walked off to their class in hopes of getting them good seat in class. Thomas approached  Alexander, slinging his arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. Alexander lets out a joyful laughter, allowing his boyfriend kiss his hair. The two walk away to their classes. Thomas Jefferson doesn't mention anything to Alexander for love, for he can't form words as beautiful as his Alexander, but he shows it even if his oblivious boyfriend cannot see he shows. 

Angelica sees and one day she hopes she can get someone to look at her the way Jefferson does.

* * *

**_2\. Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens_ **

It was a stupid fight. In fact it wasn't even a fight. Alexander storms into their shared apartment on campus in a bad mood. Thomas wanted to help, he didn't know how to though. He offered cuddles and kisses but Alexander refused, he respected that and left him be. Offered him a movie marathon or reading to him, anything to see his dearest Alexander smile again. 

But Alexander is stubborn, he glares at the taller and older man before huffing and storming out of the apartment leaving Thomas stunned. In his mind he tried to list all the bad things he had done since starting the relationship but nothing came to mind, then he started listing down the bad things that could happen to Alexander or to the relationship, pushing back his anxiety back he goes searching for his upset lover in the big campus. He goes to Eliza's room first, Alexander found her the most comforting, the kindest and loving. She'll understand even if she doesn't't get it right a way she'll understand. With no hope of Alexander in sight he moves.

Bumping into his friend, Aaron Burr, he questions him. Aaron sighs and shakes his head, he smiles apologetic before making his way to the library to study. Thomas doesn't dwell on the little talk that he and his friend does as he rushes to the next place that Alexander would find comfort. Alexander's best friends. Thomas raced his way there not caring is he had to knock down the fat bastard name John Adams on the way.

Thomas knock, desperate and worried. The door opened as quickly as it was about to shut. Thomas was stubborn, he's persistent and frankly enough will not take no as an answer as he pushed on the door with his hand. Laurens' strength could not match Jefferson's. The door slams opens as Lafayette was at the shorter man's side within minutes.

"Thomas, leave." Thomas has never heard a bitter tone from the once happy Frenchman.

"No," Thomas says, he tries not to sound jealous or hateful, "Where's Alexander?"

The two men did not speak, that was enough for Thomas before he starts to try to get into the apartment. It was Lafayette who mostly held Thomas back, if anyone could match the strength of Thomas it would be obviously Lafayette, holding and pushing Alexander's lover out of the door. It was Thomas' stubborn voice that made Alexander perk up, he was being dramatic.He stormed into his best friend apartment before crying his eyes out on their couch, and they assumed it was Thomas' doing. It wasn't Thomas' fault. 

"Lafayette, just let him in."

Lafayette huffed in anger, sure he was friends with Thomas but he knew Alexander longer than he knew Thomas. He'll always care for Alexander, they were almost brothers. They were brothers Alexander and Lafayette were both adopted by Washington. Lafayette glared before letting him enter the apartment. Thomas rushed at Alexander's side, Hercules moving away from the couple but ready to defend their small and youngest friend, engulfing him into a hug. The boys watched, waiting for Alexander to push the loud man away from him but it never happened. Instead, Alexander dug himself closer to the warmth that Thomas had.

Then they realised, it was nothing to do with Thomas. It was everything about him. Alexander was a complicated man, his thoughts are hurricanes of words and ideas while his speech are like a smoke dragged out of a cigarette. Hercules watched, Lafayette watched, Laurens watched. They all did. 

"I knocked down John Adams on the way to you." Alexander smiles to himself as Thomas talked, Thomas talked about anything but addressing the problem. Sometimes Alexander needs his busy mind away from his on going crisis. "I'm pretty sure he face planted as well."

"Why...Why did you come after me?" Alexander questions.

Thomas pauses, "Because I care." He stops looking behind Alexander, looking at their friends before looking at Alexander again, "There are a million things I could list about why I came after you. You know why I came after you? I was worried, concern. I came after you because I don't want this thing between us end."

Thomas loves Alexander.

He doesn't say it, he doesn't need to. The three friends looked beyond the words of Thomas Jefferson as realisation hit them. Thomas Jefferson was in love with Alexander. And slowly the boys had the same thought.

Thomas was good. Thomas was enough.

* * *

_**3\. James and Aaron** _

_"_ Where is he? Where's Alexander?"

Alexander got in an accident, it was his stupid mouth that got him in trouble. It was no surprise that it would be his mouth that would get him in trouble. Thomas heard the news while he was in French class, he was getting spammed with messages from everyone. He rushed out of class as soon as the lesson finished. He ran into his apartment, hoping his Alexander was there getting tended, hoping that  _his Alexander_ wasn't badly hurt. But only to met with his two trusting friends. James and Aaron. The pair could see the worry and panic within the desperate eyes of a desperate man. 

"He's at the hospital." James informed carefully but grabs Thomas, before he could rush off, "But you're not in a stable state to go yet, Thomas."

"James, please, not now." Thomas pleaded, he  _never_ pleads, "I need to know if he's okay, I-"

Thomas was on the verge of crying. Thomas Jefferson doesn't cry let alone let out any emotions, Aaron clicked on the moment Thomas broke down in the apartment that Thomas Jefferson loved Alexander so much that. Alexander, oh his Alexander hurt and recovering. Thomas was guided to the couch, refusing any contact. The only contact he needs is his Alexander yet he wasn't there, next to him. It took Thomas quiet awhile to calm down. 

"I need to see him, James, I need to see my Alexander."

James froze. Thomas usually had short lived relationship but never referred his lover as his. Oh God, James realised, Thomas was not backing down, he didn't care whether he was stable or not, he needed to see him.

"Please guys, I need to see him." He pauses, looking at both James and Aaron, "I love him."

"We know." They say in unison.

They looked at each other before turning their attention towards Thomas, they observed him. There were no fake tears or fake pleads. It was all real, and that was enough to convince them.

Thomas was not a liar about love

* * *

**_4\. George Washington_ **

Thomas had to calm down outside, alone. James and Aaron went in but Thomas stayed outside. He wanted to know the state of his boyfriend but he was certainly not ready to see him. He leans against the wall only to be joined by Alexander's foster dad and his debate/law professor, George Washington. Thomas looked at him with a brief smile before looking down, his hands in his pockets. 

"You know most of his friends have gone home, I made sure you had some alone time with Alexander." Washington started, "Gilbert was harder to convince, he wanted to stay with his brother, he's still in there with Mr Madison and Mr Burr, I'm sure the two boys will go home soon too."

"It's okay, sir." Thomas sighs out, controlling his breathing, "What exactly happened, sir?"

"We're not quiet sure yet, the school is investigating." Thomas snorted, as if the school could do anything, the school was full of bullshit, "Gilbert claims that Alexander was badly beaten up, we don't know exactly who did it but Alexander is in bad shape." Thomas wince at the news, "He's been unconscious for quiet awhile."

"And will he be waking up soon?" Thomas questions hopefully. 

"Doctors can't tell."

Thomas scoffs, "It's not like he's in a fucking coma."

"Language young man," Washington spoke with authority, "I think you should go see him, I'm sure your voice will magically wake Alexander."

Washington offers him a small smile, Thomas nods and walks in. Washington follows closely behind, Thomas sees where Lafayette is waiting alone, James and Aaron walk past Thomas with a reassuring smile. Lafayette stands up at the sight of his dad and his friend. Lafayette offers Thomas a comforting smile before motioning the door. Thomas stares at the door, on the otherside was his Alexander, before walking in. 

He's alone with Alexander.  _His_ sweet Alexander.

He stands next to the chair that was parked next to the bed. Thomas looks down at his lover, gently running his thumb over his wounds on Alexander's face. Thomas was close to his face, admiring every feature on Alexander's face.

"Hey," Thomas started softly with a small smile on his face, "You hear me? I hope you do, how many times have I told you to shut up, it's gonna get you in trouble one day, now look at you" Thomas laughs before having a reminder at the terrible state of his boyfriend, he frowns. "I love you, Alexander. Please wake up."

Thomas pauses for a second before planting a soft gentle kiss on Alexander's forehead. 

Washington is watching from the other side, he smiles to himself.

Thomas loves his son. He's proud of them.

* * *

**_5\. Eliza_ **

Thomas was with the second eldest Schuyler sister when he heard the news that Alexander woke up. He was with her because he needed to relax, take a break. But when the news set in Thomas was up on his feet, almost tripping over to grab his coat to quickly be at his Alexander's side. No words we exchanged but Eliza knew love when she sees it. She knew that Thomas was madly in love.

How?

The man was usually loud and charming, flirting with every person he finds attractive but god since he had been dating Alexander, currently on their ninth month, he was still that loud very opinionated guy with charm but god forbid he has been flirting with anyone. He hasn't dare to look another, he was loyal and madly happy with his lover. 

Eliza laughs as the two made their way to the hospital, Eliza could feel the excitement radiate off the man. Thomas had been extra bitter this week, constantly throwing insults towards George Fredrick and glares to Charles Lee. Thomas had been picking up fights with John Adams, the man's irrational he claims that Thomas is in league with some stoners, bitch please.

"I wished I had someone who loves me the way you love Alexander."

Thomas looks at her with a caring, friendly smile, "Oh my dearest Eliza. You're so trusting and kind, you'll find someone who will love you."

"You're completely infatuated with Alexander, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes." Eliza continues with a smile as they arrive to the hospital, "I'm sure he's excited to see you as you are with him."

"Thanks Eliza."

"Now go before you die of lack of contact of him."

Eliza understands, she always does. Thomas was grateful, that's all he needed

* * *

**_+1. Alexander_ **

It has been weeks since Alexander had left the hospital, fully recovered. Though Alexander had been thinking and thinking leads to arguments. So here was Alexander storming out of the apartment at 3am. Thomas naturally followed, he followed with his heart on his sleeve. It was dark, the streetlamp was dim, and they were just walking on the empty road. Thomas followed, Alexander knew he was following. Alexander was angry at him, at Thomas. 

"Do you even love me?" Alexander questions angrily, turning around to face the taller man, "Tell me Thomas do you even love me?"

Thomas was shocked at the question, he didn't respond. Everyone figured to that he was madly in love with Alexander, but his own lover couldn't figure that out? And his Alexander was basically a genius, too smart for his own good. 

Alexander scoffs, "You know, Jefferson, I'm not surprised."

Alexander was about to turn around, angrily march away and break into his brother's apartment but Thomas' voice stopped him. 

"Alexander, my dearest Alexander." Alex turns to face him. "I love you, no, wait. I'm  _in love_ with you."

"Yeah right." Alexander scoffs as Thomas lets out a frustrated noise.

"God fucking damn it, Alexander! I have been in love with you the moment I walked into debate class last year, I loved your loud arrogant ass and your witty fucking ways! I've dated men and women, but there is something about you, every time I see you my heart explodes. Truth is I'm scared of losing you and you know how I came about with that revelation? I figured out that when you love someone, you just don't stop. Ever. I figured out that you can't chose who you love. Alexander, I have been in love with you. I'm not good with words but believe me when I talk of love."

Alexander stares at his Thomas.

"Alexander, you make me fell something I haven't felt in a really long time and I like that feeling because nothing makes me happier and nothing makes me sadder than you. And sometimes I wonder why you stay with me because all the words I said to you are like a knife stabbing me knowing I am not good enough for someone as amazing as you, Alex. You see, I don't want to have the world's attention. Yours is enough. You're **_my_ ** Alexander. And I am undeniably, hopelessly, shamelessly in love with you."

Thomas stared at his Alexander, the two stand in silence. Alexander was blown away with the rant, he has seen Thomas rant but nothing this passionate. Alexander slowly walked closer to Thomas before smiling, Thomas smiles back. Lovingly.

"And you're **_my_** Thomas."

They were each other, madly in love with each other. A rare sight of love that blooms so rarely, there is nothing alike with Thomas and Alexander's love. 

_They were his._

 

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT YOU NOT, THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I SHAMELESSLY PUT "HIS ALEXANDER" MAKES ME DIE INSIDE BECAUSE ITS SO CUTE YET IT IS SUCH A JEFFERSON THING TO DO


End file.
